Airo x Yoshino    lemon
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: this is a story of my Naruto OC Yoshino  a.k.a. Yoshi   which is a female  and my friends OC Airo  male   lemon OC X OC


Airo and Yoshi was walking back from dinner and Airo led her to a beach that seemed to stretch for miles. "This is my favorite place to come to when I need to be alone. But now I want to share it with you." He said, looking out over the lake, the full moon shining brightly and reflecting off the dark Navy blue-ish looking water. Yoshi slightly blushed and looked at him, gently kissing his cheek, then resting her head on his shoulder. "You're so sweet..." She said, taking a deep breath of the ocean air. Airo wrapped an arm around Yoshi and pulled her closer, letting her head rest on his chest as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you Yoshi..." Her blush grew and she smiled. "I love you to Airo."He took his hand and gently placed a finger under he chin and tilted her head up and looking into her eyes before kissing her lips softly. Yoshi's eyes grew in the sudden kiss and then they soon retracted to their normal size as she kissed him back. Airo opened his mouth a little it and Yoshi took advantage of it, her tongue sliding into her mouth and wrapping around his, massaging it. Airo blushed for once in his life. Yoshi gripped his shirt a put her leg behind his and gently pushed him back so he would fall onto the soft sand. Airo lost his balance and fell back onto the sand just like she planned. Yoshi got ontop of Airo and kissed him, removing her shirt. "Airo...these past few days...playing this game...I realized how much I truly do love you. I don't care about only dating you for 30 days no more. My heart belongs to you Airo...Please...stay with me forever and don't leave my side...Do you promise?" Airo's blush grew to a dark cherry red and he smiled softly, his heart thumping fast. "Yes Yoshi...I promise...This is absolute."Airo sat up and Yoshi wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him like there was no ending to the world. He to, wrapped his arms around her lower back, kissing her the same way she was him. His hand slowly slid across her back, and up to her bra clip. He pinched it open and then pulled off her bra. Yoshi's boobs bounced into their natural position. Airo took his other hand and gently felt the texture of Yoshi's soft and delicate breast. Small slight moans was let out by Yoshi. Airo leaned forward and licked her nipple, teasing with her, and soon began to suck on it, gently nibbling on it sometimes. Yoshi's moans continued to grow loud and she tilted he head back, her eyes closing, the pleasure close, her pussy growing wet, earning for Airo's bulging manhood. She slid her hand down his pants and as she guessing, Airo was ROCK HARD. Airo stopped teasing Yoshi and pulled off his shirt and then flipped over, pinning Yoshi to the sand. She yelped lightly at his sudden actions and then looked at him as he kissed his way down her body to her pants and unbuttoned them with his teeth, then slowly pulling them off. He then used his teeth to pull off her panties also. Yoshi was deeply blushing, sprawled naked on the cool sand, Airo gazing down on her body as if it was the most beautiful thing that he has ever seen, well truthfully, it was. Yoshi used her feet to unbutton Airo's pants and pull off his boxers. Moments later, Yoshi's legs were over Airo's shoulders, and his pulsating cock was in her wet, soft, pink, begging pussy. With each thrust, he was going fast and harder, load long moans escaping Yoshi's lips. Wet squelching sounds were coming from the impact of Yoshi's dripping wet pussy and Airo's huge dick. With each thrust, Airo was going deeper than he though he could because Yoshi's pussy was seeming to be sucking his manhood in. "I-I-I'm coming..." Yoshi barely managed to get out. "Me to..." Airo said, sweat all over his body and Yoshi's. "Come...come..inside...of me..." Yoshi begged. At he command, Airo released his load into Yoshi. She screamed out as his hot liquid filled her womb and insides. He let out so much that it was escaping her pussy and running out onto the sand. Airo turned her over and hiked her ass up in the air. and the removed his manhood form her pussy and stuck it in her ass, fucking her like a dog. Yoshi yelped because it felt like her ass was being ripped into two because of Airo's still huge manhood. Instead of thrusting fast, he figured he would tease her so he was only thrusting hard. Yoshi held herself up, and boobs bouncing with each thrust, their bodies shining in the light. Airo pulled out and stuck it back into her pussy and began to thrust again. Her moans still getting louder, her breathing very heavy. She screamed out again as she had reached her climax, her walls spazming, closing tightly around Airo's manhood. Her head going back, her back arching towards Ario, he toes curled back, her hands in tight fists. Airo also came at the sudden squeeze. His semen filling the air. They collapsed, Airo laying next to Yoshi, they both breathing hard, looking into each others eyes. They layed there, staring at each other until they had their strength back. They got dressed and went back to Airo's house. Five months later, Yoshi left Airo for good and ran off with another man, still keeping a secret from Airo. "Why...Why Yoshi...why..." Airo would cry all day and night, even crying himself to sleep. The next day, he remembered his promise and went to search out for Yoshi. He didn't find her anywhere until he went to the Akatsuki hideout. He had chakra channeling into his feet, he seems like a shadow blur racing around the Hideout. He soon found Yoshi in Itachi's room, with both of them naked. Airo couldn't believe what he was seeing. Itachi quickly got out of bed and grabbed a katana and lunged for Airo. Airo's anger awakened the Two tailed demon within him and his eyes became slits like that of a cat. He grew to blue chakra tails and a blue glow around him. The katana melted as it neared him. Itachi was stunned. Airo disappeared and appeared behind Itachi, kicking him into the corridor and the appeared next to him, pounding his face in. By now, Yoshi was dressed. Once Airo was for sure that Itachi was dead, he turned his gaze to Yoshi "Why...Why would you do this to me...You promised that we would be together forever..." Tears rolling down his face but soon disappearing because of the fire chakra. "Airo...I have something I want to tell you...I ran out on you because I am pregnant." Airo's eyes widened and his demon went away a he was now calm again. He slumped against the wall and stared at the floor. "You could have just told me and I would have gladly accepted the fact that you are pregnant and be the father of our child or children..." Yoshi seemed shock and knelled down next to him, and kissed his lips. "I didn't sleep with Itachi...I couldn't bring myself to do it back I remembered out promise...I want you to forgive me Airo...please...I truly do love you...please...forgive me..." Yoshi was now by this point crying. Airo's arms wrapped around Yoshi and held her close. He then wiped away her tears and kissed her back. Together they sat there in the dark corridor light by candle lights. Twelve years later, Airo and Yoshi were happily married and had three wonderful kids. Two boys and a single girl. 


End file.
